1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable-stripping pliers. The present invention particularly relates to pliers for cutting resilient cable insulation and stripping the insulation from the cable core material.
2. Background and Discussion of the Prior Art
Insulation stripping pliers are generally known in the art. Typical cable insulation stripping pliers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,174, granted Oct. 4, 1983 to Schulz and U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,791 granted Sep. 12, 1978 to Werner. Such prior art cable stripping pliers require spring and cam mechanisms to provide the necessary movement of the stripping jaws for cutting and stripping the insulation. The stripping jaws edges were generally elongate straight with acutely angled cutting edges.
Prior art cable insulation stripping pliers were generally constructed with diverse sized cutting edges and a single pivot axis, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,401 granted Jun. 28, 2005 to Tapper, U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,132, granted Sep. 23, 1997 to Brimmer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,519 granted Jul. 11, 1994, to Brimmer U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,403, granted Feb. 17, 2004, to Murg, U.S. Pat. No. 6,687,991, granted Feb. 10, 2004, to Murg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,105, granted Apr. 11, 1978, to Vipond, U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,544, granted Aug. 26, 1986, to Jewell, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,206, granted Sep. 2, 1975 to Naquin and U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,199, granted Jul. 8, 1975 to Todaro. Such prior art pliers are generally formed with angled or beveled surfaces which surfaces formed the cutting edge. There is no disclosure of oppositely disposed arcuate surfaces, which arcuate surfaces are transversely disposed to arcuate cutting edges.
The pliers has a two mode or two position adjustable pivot construction, which permits the jaws, in a first mode, to cut insulation for cables to about 1½ inches in diameter, and in the second mode cut insulation for cables up to ¾ inch in diameter, without cutting into the core wire material.
The prior art cable stripping pliers, in cutting resilient insulation, does not generally provide sufficient means to prevent cutting the core metal. The prior art cable stripping pliers were also generally of complex design, construction and operation.
The cable stripping pliers art desires a tool which provides for readily stripping of resilient insulation while not cutting into the core metal and yet is practical in design, manufacture and operation. The present invention provides a solution to the aforesaid art needs and desires.